Courage's New Years Bash!
by Chris Gammon
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Switches with Rex and Mr Hell Show! Season One, switches noted! Muriel get's kidnapped on the first day of New Years, and it's up to Courage to get her back! But he has to go through Rex's twisted talk show!
1. Kidnapping

Well, it's a new year folks. 2003 is here and 2002 is gone. So what is in store for Courage in this new year? What freaky horrors await? Well let us see.  
  
The ball dropped and 2003 rang in. Dick Clark got a New Year's kiss, and Courage was ready to sleep. But there was a couple of people in the shadows that planned to drag out the new year party. Armadillo Rex and Dark Sonic were lurking about and ready to cause some chaos.  
  
"These fireworks should wake him up!" Dark Sonic proclaimed, lighting a fuse with the end of his finger.  
  
"Naw! I got better! We will kidnap the lady and make Courage come to her rescue. What a way to kick off the new year!" Rex said.  
  
They slipped in, tied Muriel up, and slipped out. Courage awoke with a start, and sighed. He smacked his lips and went to get a drink. He came back and noticed Muriel gone again. He screamed so loud the glass he had shattered.  
  
Courage ran out the door, ready for a new year of problems.  
  
[Sorry it's so short, but it will keep you coming back for more. And don't worry, everything else is coming in behind, and I have not abandoned it! So be ready as a million ideas converge into "Nightmare King", and "Resident Courage" will get a rework true to the games. It is as if they were there and you just didn't see them!] 


	2. THE REX SHOW welcomes you

Courage wandered upstairs from getting a glass of water. He saw Muriel gone and screamed so loud, the glass shattered in his hand. Courage gripped the bloody hand as he tried to think of what to do. He smelled the faint smell of diesel fuel.  
  
He ran outside in time to see a car drive off. It was a bright blue Viper, with six wheels and more gadgets than James Bond could have. He saw Muriel tied up in the back, and gave chase.  
  
Later he saw the car park, and two familiar figures run inside the building nearby. Courage was blinded for a moment by the sign kicking on above him. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a bright sign reading "The Rex Show".  
  
"Oh no." Courage moaned. "Don't tell me Rex is going Montel!"  
  
"Far from it!" a voice shouted. "This is an abandoned waste disposal plant, located on the outskirts of a Chemical Plant flooded with toxic chemicals. So I'm gonna dip Muriel for all of TV Land to see! It's a sure fire blockbuster!"  
  
Rex ran back inside, slamming the door.  
  
Courage had to find a way in to save Muriel, but how? 


	3. Enter the insanity

(Note: "Courage's New Years Bash" will feature Courage trying to get Muriel back from the Rex Show. {the Courage section} "The Rex and Mr. Hell Show: Season 1" will be Sonic trying to take the Rex Show off the air before something bad happens! {the Sonic section} So read back and forth, as things make more since as you see them from two sides. It helps when I tell you too what to read first!)  
  
[Read "Rex and Mr. Hell Show: Season 1" chapters 1 and 2 before this]  
  
Courage ran inside and saw a red devil looking fellow sitting next to Rex and Dark Sonic. Rex and Dark Sonic were sitting at a desk built for two, and looked like twisted sports announcers.  
  
He heard something about Sonic Second Death and Rexxon II, but not enough to fully realize what was going on. And who was the devil guy?  
  
Mr. Hell: Wasn't that a fun cartoon folks?  
  
Rex: Yes, that seal is always causing havoc!  
  
Dark Sonic: He supplies me with plenty of souls!  
  
Mr. Hell: You are twisted!  
  
D.S: Got that right!  
  
Courage didn't know what was going on. It was all confusing, and where was Muriel? He got closer to the window and pressed his ear against it, trying to hear.  
  
D.S: When are we gonna dip the old bag?  
  
Rex: Soon, soon. But first, let's do some shameless self promotion!  
  
Mr. Hell: You don't mean..?  
  
Rex: Yep! Welcome from the Wild Kard Casino (a Rexco owned facility) Phanto, Jester, and Card Trick the rabbit!  
  
Two demons that Dark Sonic had summoned and a rabbit hopped into view. The demons had half red, half black costumes in traditional joker style. Phanto had a spade around his right red eye, and a heart around his left black eye. The halves of his face were opposite the symbols and so on down to his boots. He had a full anime style smile.  
  
Jester had half a smile on the right black side of his face. His red eye glowed. The red half had no mouth, and a shiny black eye. They both wore jester hats.  
  
Card Trick was a rabbit with black shorts and nothing else. His long ears were covered by a green and black striped stocking cap, accommodating each ear separately and ending in green pom-poms. He knew magic that would make your head spin.  
  
Rex: Wild Kard Casino is nothing but card games of all sorts! From Hearts, to Blackjack, from Rook to Split, we got it all! Wanna be co-hosts?  
  
The three replied with cheers, and soon the six host troupe was ready to wreak mayhem.  
  
Courage didn't hang around for the intros, he was already in one of the rooms of monitors. Used to show every camera angel available. One of the monitors was starting to static and fizzle. Some sort of interference maybe?  
  
[Read "Rex and Mr. Hell Show: Season 1" chapter 3, for what is going on with that monitor.] 


	4. The Mysterious Sabatoger

Courage walked out into a hallway. It was dimly lit, and seemed very unthreatening. He walked around, making a mental note where everything was, in case he had to think fast.  
  
He heard footsteps, and saw a blue blur dash down the hallway intersecting the one he was standing in. Could it be? Why is Sonic here?  
  
Courage ran after Sonic, but he was gone. Where, no one knows. [Rex and Mr. Hell Show! Season: One, chapter 4]  
  
Courage sighed, then remembered Muriel was still around here somewhere. He walked down the hall where Sonic ran too, and looked around. All he saw was a lobby with two big doors. He walked up to a desk with a girl rabbit sitting at it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cream! What do you need?" she asked cheerfully. She didn't seem to tough to be a security officer.  
  
Courage began hopping and pointing to the doors. He turned into a Muriel and screamed as he pretended to be dragged off.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I saw Rex and Dark Sonic dragging a woman like that in here! She's right through there, somewhere!" Cream said un-assuring as she pointed to the doors.  
  
Courage thanked the nice rabbit and went on to save Muriel.  
  
Rex: So, what do we do now?  
  
D.S: Let's check out the casino camera funnies!  
  
Mr. Hell: Cool.  
  
The HDTV monitor kicks on showing the hidden camera Card Trick is wearing, pointed at some sucker.  
  
Card Trick: Okay, I place two aces and a queen on the table. Now this is like the shell game only you have to guess which card is the queen! Now how much are you willing to bet you can?  
  
Man: I'll bet 50 I can do it!  
  
C.T: Good, good! Let's begin. I'll place the queen in the middle as always. Now I'll mix them around.  
  
Card Trick begins moving them slowly and deliberately, making the man think he has a chance.  
  
C.T: Which is it?  
  
Man: I saw every move, it's still the center one!  
  
Card Trick flips over all three cards, showing two queens and a Joker.  
  
C.T: Sorry, try again next time!  
  
The man walked off swearing, and everyone in the studio laughed.  
  
Jonathan: Uh, guys, we need to replace the camera here.  
  
Rex: Fine, just switch to another for now. Let's keep this going.  
  
Gareth: We can't switch to another one! They're all busted!  
  
Rex: (sigh) Looks like we have to double security!  
  
Outside the doors, a few minuets later...  
  
D.M: Hi! I'm DM! What is your name?  
  
Cream: I'm Cream!  
  
DM: That's an odd name. What kind of rabbit are you?  
  
Cream: I don't know really. I never did find my mother (see Sonic Advanced 2). I'm hoping to gain popularity over here like I did in Japan.  
  
DM: You're already popular to me! I love rabbits, especially sift ones!  
  
DM hugs Cream, and Cream rolls her eyes.  
  
Mr. Hell: Looks like DM is pulling an Elmyra on poor Cream!  
  
Rex: You actually watch Tiny Toons?  
  
D.S: So? So do I!  
  
Jonathan: Uh, all the cameras in storage are gone too. All that's left is the hidden one the intruder didn't find. That's what's recording now.  
  
Rex beats the desk and stands up.  
  
Rex: Something is wrong here! (presses an intercom button)  
  
Outside the doors, Cream struggles from DM's grip and hits the intercom button.  
  
Cream: Yes?  
  
Rex: We got a destructive little asshole around here! Find him now!  
  
Cream: I'm on it!  
  
DM: Oh boy! My first day, and already we're chasing somebody!  
  
Rex: Meanwhile, watch a funny short!  
  
The short begins playing. It's about mnemonics.  
  
Narriator: The thirteen colonies can be hard to remember,  
  
Virgina Rhode Island North Carolina South Carolina New Hampshire Maryland New Jersey (Jay and Silent Bob represent!) Pennsylvania Connecticut New York Georgia Massachusetts Delaware  
  
Can be remembered as:  
  
Victor Really I Never Could Stand Cocaine Now Heroin Maybe No Jingles Pesky Cat Now you Go Make Doo-Doo  
  
[Read Rex and Mr. Hell Show Season: One, chapter 4] to see why the cameras are gone. 


	5. Spot The Movie Reference!

Rex: There seems to be only one way to handle this mess.  
  
D.S: You don't mean?  
  
Rex: Yep. Get me Bullseye!  
  
Mr. Hell: Got to do that movie reference, don't you?  
  
Rex: It gets me paid, so I don't degrade!  
  
D.S: Look, Dr. Seuss, just get the guy on the phone already!  
  
Rex picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Courage was looking around in the shadows, nearly falling over a broken camera. Sonic was here all right, but why?  
  
A few minuets later, a motorcycle was heard roaring outside the building. Bullseye walked in.  
  
Rex: I thought Daredevil had you for good man, what happened?  
  
Bullseye: Let's just say that Kingpin is the best insurance ever!  
  
Rex: I thought he though you were dead.  
  
B.E: He did, that's why I stole his credit card from his arse! I got a lot of shoit on his bill!  
  
D.S: What's with the Irish accent? He never talked like that in the comics. And where is the degrading blue tights?  
  
Rex: They did to him the same they did to Green Goblin, made him look cooler for the movies. 


End file.
